The GoodLooking, Comic Relief Guy
by rsh13
Summary: Beast Boy finds Raven's diary on the floor open to a page titled 'The Good-Looking, Comic Relief Guy'...BBRae


Disclaimer: Yes, I own Teen Titans, that's why Beast Boy and Raven never got together in the period of the show. **NO!** I do NOT own Teen Titans, have you ever heard of thing called sarcasm?

A/N  
I finally got the Internet back on my computer through the router after over three weeks, two days after. Thank Brian for letting me get this posted because he got it fixed! I'm ecstatic to have Internet back and not have to sit under Gizzmonean's cage. I'm procrastinating from doing my make-up work and homework from Friday because I was sick and still am, though.

Also, 9 is a freaking awesome movie!

I thought of this while watching 'Fear Itself' but then I forgot if Beast Boy addressed himself as the 'handsome, comic relief guy' or the 'good-looking, comic relief guy'; I have a bad memory.

* * *

'_You shouldn't be doing this Beast Boy._' Beast Boy thought to himself as he walked down one of the hallways of the Titans' tower. He came toward a certain telepath's room, even though he told himself he shouldn't be doing such a thing.

'_Beast Boy, no, you can't just go right into her room._' He mentally scolded himself yet again; he knew this wasn't a good idea.

Then, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye; a book lie on the floor opened with the extremely neat handwriting on the two pages he could see. He leaned down into a position in which his feet held him up but while kneeling down. He reached his hand to the book and picked it up. The title on the left page made him feel suspicious about Raven as it was right outside her room; it had to be her diary or journal or something that girl's write in, no one like Beast Boy; Beast Boy wouldn't keep a diary, a journal a boy who kept one would insist, but yet he did… The title was quite strange considering Raven's attitude toward the only person he could think of whom would consider himself this of his group. The title's name was 'The Good-Looking, Comic Relief Guy'. Only Beast Boy had called himself in such a manner around Raven as far as he was concerned.

He stood up with the book in front of his face as he walked back to his room so Raven wouldn't find him reading her diary that didn't lead to Nevermore.

'_I don't understand I; I don't understand why I feel this way toward the 'good-looking, comic relief guy'. Beast Boy, he's something special. He confuses me in several ways while attracting me at the same time._'The diary read as Beast Boy read it, '_He's just so…I don't know. I think I might be in love. I can't understand this feeling which I'm sure is love. Aren't I supposed to hate him? I thought that's how it's supposed to be; I guess it isn't though. Maybe I should confront him about this, but how would he feel? Would he take it in a wrong way or would he take it as good news? I wish I could tell, but I can't. He's just so confusing and frustrating! He almost mesmerizes me. Luckily, I know how to hide my emotions or else he would figure I'm head over heels for him. I don't know. I'll write later; I've got to go fight crime now._'

And that's all that Beast Boy read as he couldn't start reading the next part for more details about this 'Beast Boy' Raven was writing about because he had run into Raven herself causing the two teen heroes to collide. The two fell the floor beneath them.

"I see you've found my diary." She said standing up.

"Uh, yeah, it was outside your door." He replied also standing up, the rubbed his right arm with his left hand.

"Beast Boy, I think I l…l….lo….**love** you." She was hesitant about saying such.

"Raven, I feel the same way towards you." He blushed an excruciating amount.

"Really?" She smiled a small smile, trying to control her emotions as much as possible.

"Yeah." He smiled also.

The both leaned their heads closer to one another, their lips embraced into a deep, passionate kiss. Bliss overcame both as she gave up trying to control her emotions. Things surrounding the two flew and broke because of her emotions overtaking her, but neither one seemed to care as random objects surround around them in a cylinder form.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Love it, hate it, flame it, whever. Smally is a cool non-word. Reviews are much appreciated! ;)


End file.
